Desconocidos y conocidos
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: Esas personas esperan, pero eso no te importa, no conoces a esa gente. A ti sólo te importa pensar en la forma de asesinar a quien te está haciendo esperar a ti.


Titulo: Desconocidos y conocidos

**Resumen**: Esas personas esperan, pero eso no te importa, no conoces a esa gente. A ti sólo te importa pensar en la forma de asesinar a quien te está haciendo esperar a ti.

**Fandom**: Beyblade

**Personajes**: Kai, Tala/Yuriy

**Género**: Ni idea ._.

**Advertencias**: -

**Rating**: +13 por un par de palabritas =P

**Capítulos**: 1

**Estado**: Finalizado

**Serie/Colección**: Relaciones (1/?)

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La gente viene y va. En las calles, en los edificios, en todos lados hay gente que viene y va. Algunos se quedan un rato, otros simplemente están de paso.

Algunos se quedan en un punto fijo, a veces de pie, a veces sentados, a veces intercalan, y así durante minutos e incluso horas (los más pacientes). También están quienes dan vueltas en círculos, y los que no paran de mirar el reloj. Son personas que esperan a alguien, quizás importante, quizás no, ¿qué más te da? Tú no conoces a esa gente ni te interesa demasiado conocerla, aunque algunos especímenes llaman tu atención.

Tú estás ahí haciendo lo mismo que los últimos, mirando el reloj cada tanto. Pero tú no pareces desesperado, impaciente sí, pero desesperado no. Tú estás enojado, ¿dónde carajos está la persona que estás esperando?

Miras el reloj de nuevo, gruñes y miras a tú alrededor, demasiadas personas, todos desconocidos que te importan menos que la mierda. Y, ¿la persona a la que esperas? Bien, gracias.

Vuelves a gruñir y piensas en la mejor forma de asesinarlo si sigue haciéndote esperar así. No… realmente piensas en la forma de asesinarlo por haberte hecho esperar y perder tu tiempo, ¿seguir esperando? ¡Por supuesto que no harás eso! ¿Quién se cree?

Miras una última vez alrededor, mucha gente desconocida y ninguna señal del tipo al que esperas. Ahora, con el ceño fruncido, miras el reloj por última vez. Es hora de que te vayas mientras piensas en cómo matar al que te hizo perder el tiempo.

Ya estás marchándote cuando escuchas una voz. Te volteas, es un simple desconocido preguntándote la hora. Lo ignoras, no estás de humor.

Sigues caminado y… otra voz, una voz conocida, pronunciando tu nombre.

—Kai.

—Llegas tarde, Tala.

Lo miras con el ceño fruncido, pero a él no parece afectarle.

De nuevo frunces el ceño cuando te índica que lo sigas, y aún así lo sigues. ¿Ya qué? De todas formas estuviste ahí por diez largos minutos, rodeado de desconocidos, sólo por esperar a alguien a quien si conoces.

Quizás él no signifique mucho para ti, tú tampoco significas mucho para él, pero lo conoces, se conocen. No a fondo, pero sí lo suficiente. Conocen sus historias, algunas las han vivido juntos, pocas en realidad, pero existen.

Ese día no van a ser nada que pudiera considerarse especial. No irán al cine, ni a pasear, ni a comer, ni siquiera van a platicar. Simplemente…

Lanzan sus beyblades al mismo tiempo. Lo único que harán será practicar, pondrán su mente sólo en la batalla. Cómo está él no te importa, sabes que a él tampoco le importa cómo estás tú ni qué ha pasado con tu vida. Él no es como Rey ni como Max, mucho menos como Tyson, a él no le confiarías nada personal y él tampoco te confiaría nada a ti.

No son amigos, sólo son… conocidos que se frecuentan de vez en cuando, normalmente sólo para asuntos que tienen que ver con el beyblade… Eso es todo.

Sonríes al ver la victoria en tus manos, él también te sonríe… no te dejará las cosas tan fáciles.

Todo termina en empate y, como es tarde, cada uno se retira por caminos distintos. Ahí queda todo, en un simple entrenamiento. No hay razón para que haya algo más entre dos personas que sólo son… conocidos.

Fin.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Nota**: Siento que falta algo, pero como quiera lo dejaré así…

**Nota** **2**: NO todos los fics de la colección serán de beyblade, algunos serán de otros fandoms y, obviamente, serán independientes entre ellos. No tengo planeado que ninguno continúe a otro (aunque podría pasar).

**Nota 3**: Se supone que este fic serían en realidad dos ;n; (sí, iban a ser dos fics uno continuación del otro, pero al final quedó en un solo fic X3).


End file.
